Nueve Días en Espera del Sol
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…
1. Día Uno

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Uno; Cada Día es Diferente…<strong>

* * *

><p>Sentía dolor. Puedo recordarlo. Siempre sentía dolor… No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando callé mis labios, mi mente. Por supuesto, era la clase de persona que no quería parecer débil o frágil como la gente enfermiza, solamente porque creía que era fuerte, pero no lo era. Era un completo idiota.<p>

Ese día era un día soleado, las nubes jugando en el cielo, el viento era tan pacífico, tan cálido, y las personas caminaban y corrían. Lo sé, sueno como un soñador, pero lo era, en ese tiempo era un soñador y, por supuesto, _un mentiroso_. Odiaba cuando todos ellos trataban de decirme qué hacer con mi vida, como si hubiera la necesidad de estudiar, jugar, hablar, sentir, vivir, respirar… Pero _no_ quería. En ese tiempo lo único que quería era estar solo, morir… Sí, lo sé ahora, pasaba por una depresión; sólo quería dormir sin soñar.

Por las noches siempre escuchaba sus voces una y otra vez, los odiaba porque ellos _no_ querían rendirse conmigo. Ellos me amaban por quien era, pero yo me odiaba a mí mismo por ello. Quiero decir, ¿por qué debería amarme? No quería saber del mundo porque tenía miedo de que me gustara, sólo porque me haría débil… Realmente _tenía miedo de sentir_. No sé cuándo comenzó, pero por supuesto que el dolor fue la excusa para empezar a resquebrajarme. Entonces un día ellos notaron mis movimientos.

Inició nueve días atrás, alrededor de las siete de la noche. Estaba sentado en una silla en espera de la llamada de mi médico. Había pasado media hora o algo así cuando una enfermera anunció mi nombre, así que me levanté y caminé lentamente. Sólo quería terminar todo eso de mi mala salud en los recientes ocho meses. No quería ir a ver al médico, pero toda la gente a mi alrededor presionó demasiado. Sabía que _siempre_ dolía, sin embargo no quería ver al doctor porque tenía miedo de saber que algo estaba mal. Traté de engañarme a mí mismo. Sé que suena estúpido, pero realmente lo estaba; _estaba asustado_. Entré y pude ver que la oficina del doctor era grande con una sola ventana; había dos libreros llenos de libros y revistas médicas, un escritorio amplio y bien pulcro con algunos talonarios de recetas médicas y una finísima pluma. No era la primera vez que entraba a un consultorio médico, pero nunca olvidaría _ese _día en _esa_ oficina.

El médico hizo su pregunta tradicional, _"¿qué te trae por aquí?"_ En realidad quería contestar que el motivo de mi visita era porque en el lugar donde residía no dejaban de insistir para que me realizara un chequeo médico, pero la mirada impaciente y suplicante del Sr. Dickenson, mi tutor, me obligó a responder con algo de sinceridad, si así se le podía decir. Comencé a relatar entonces mis síntomas, los cuales escuchó con suma atención. Al finalizar con mis palabras meticulosamente seleccionadas para aminorar cualquier diagnóstico, el médico comenzó a hacerme preguntas puntuales. En mi interior el pánico se hacía presente, sabía que mis respuestas darían en el clavo, así son los médicos, _casi _siempre son precisos. Por último el médico me pidió recostarme en una camilla para poder realizar una serie de pruebas que le ayudarían a rectificar sus sospechas. Pasaron tres minutos luego de que todos tomáramos asiento nuevamente. Recuerdo haber estado jugando con mis pulgares, un gesto que denotaba mi nerviosismo, mi ansiedad. Esos ciento ochenta segundos me parecieron una eternidad, tiempo suficiente para que sus notas quedaran pulcramente hechas en su cuadernillo.

Tomó aire y habló con voz clara y calmada. Paso a paso desmenuzó sus sospechas, reflexionó sobre mis padecimientos una vez más y terminó por soltar la bomba de mi entonces desgracia. Ni siquiera presté atención a las demás explicaciones, estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, los cuales consistían en mi miedo más grande, _mi miedo a morir_…

Sí, cada día es diferente, cada día te acercas más a la muerte, cada día es un paso más hacia el fin.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Bueno, aquí es el momento para disculparme por la falta de actualizaciones en mis otras historias, estaré de vacaciones muy pronto y espero tener lo necesario para poder actualizar más seguido. También siento que es el momento para hablar un microminuto de esta historia: Sentí la necesidad profunda de hacerlo; esta es una de esas historias que suelen llamarse como "sanadoras", por lo que su contenido puede parecer extraño. Esta historia va a constar de nueve capítulos, que espero subir a diario, es decir nueve capítulos en nueve días. Muchas gracias por las lecturas y su paciencia con su servidora y ya saben...

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	2. Día Dos

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Dos; <em>La Calma No Siempre Viene Después de la Tormenta<em>**

* * *

><p>Después, al volver a casa, todo fue como sentirme vacío. Las palabras habladas por el Sr. Dickenson eran como el viento, como el viento que genera un pequeño arrullo que todo mundo decidimos ignorar por cuestiones prácticas. No es que no quisiera escucharlo porque fuera aburrido, sino más bien porque tenía miedo de enfrentar la verdad; <em>sabía que mi tiempo estaba agotándose<em>.

Al entrar por el portón del Dojo, donde curiosamente me habían acogido, las miradas de todos estaban puestas en mí. Claro, para ese entonces ya todo mundo sabía de mis constantes dolores. Había tratado a toda consta de ocultarlos inventando ofensas de ellos hacia mí para poder salir huyendo con la _excusa perfecta_, y en mis huías me alejaba lo más que me permitía el dolor; la respiración se me entrecortaba, sentía que mi cuerpo sudaba fríamente y los temblores en todo mi cuerpo eran realmente aterradores. El dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que moriría si no se detenía. Para buena fortuna el dolor se iba luego de una media hora en la que mi respiración hacía magia; inhalaba y exhalaba rítmicamente para intentar controlar mi mente, para _controlar_ el dolor. Desafortunadamente a veces el dolor te supera, y eso me ocurrió a mí.

Eran las cinco o seis de la tarde, ciertamente no recuerdo con puntualidad, pero el dolor comenzó a hacerse presente. Yo lo supe de inmediato e intenté, como siempre lo había hecho, fugarme para poder controlar esa sensación tan estúpida. Sin embargo no funcionó en aquella ocasión, al parecer nadie quería discutir conmigo, y entonces el dolor se intensificó hasta el grado de doblegar mi cuerpo. Mi rostro pálido, la temblorina, la sudoración, mis pulmones contrayéndose impidiendo la entrada del aire, mi corazón acelerado y mi cuerpo desvaneciéndose. Recuerdo poco de esos instantes, lo único que puedo remembrar eran las notaciones mentales que me hacía; _"eres un estúpido, te doblegas con tan poco", "pudiste haber soportado otro poco", "no, no me miren"…_ La visión se había distorsionado y me hubiera encantado pensar que había sido a causa de la sintomatología, mas mi visión estaba deteriorada por las lágrimas que se habían acumulado para poder desahogar esa estúpida sensación, ese maldito dolor…

Aquel día me marcó significativamente. Todo mundo entonces se dio cuenta, con pruebas en mano, de que yo era una persona que sentía, que _no_ era alguien _invencible_, se dieron cuenta, como yo, de que podía morir. Fue un duro golpe a mi ego, debo admitirlo. Saber que no eres de acero, que esas ideas idiotas de Boris y Voltaire no eran más que cuentos baratos para niños de preescolar. ¡Maldición, fue tan fuerte! Es que despertar a la realidad no es nada sencillo, mucho menos cuando tienes la cabeza llenas de ideas soñadoras. Y desde aquel momento todo mundo comenzó su tarea de vigilarme. Pude escapar algunas veces de que fuera visto con mis episodios dolorosos, pero otras tantas tuve que soportar el ser cargado hasta mi habitación para esperar a que la crisis pasara. Todo mundo estaba consternado por mi salud, mas yo hacía caso omiso porque, si lo admitía, era como aceptar que era débil; y al menos quería rescatar algo de lo que creía era "_dignidad"_.

Fue de esa manera que, en mi último episodio (en el cual perdí el conocimiento por una hora), decidieron que era suficiente y fui obligado a presentarme ante mi verdugo. Me senté en la cama luego de despedirme cortésmente del Sr. Dickenson y haber evadido exitosamente a todos. Me sentí la persona más incrédula del mundo, mira que tragarme la idea de ser _"inmortal_", de que _"no temía a nada"_, de haber pensado que siempre había _"aceptado"_ a la muerte, pero lo cierto siempre fue el hecho de tener miedo a la muerte, a lo desconocido, _miedo al cambio_.

Y, aunque sabía que había una esperanza, nada cambió mi mente en ese momento. Me mostré optimista ante todos, conservé mi aplomo, mi mirada en alto, aunque por dentro sentía como molécula a molécula, átomo a átomo, comencé a derrumbarme. Del orgulloso e imponente Kai Hiwatari sólo quedaba el nombre. No, la calma no siempre viene después de la tormenta, a veces sólo viene más tormenta.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Y aquí mi segundo día, mi segunda entrega… Muchas gracias a **Tacaema **y** Lacryma Kismet** por sus comentarios y a todas las personas que han pasado a leer esta historia.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	3. Día Tres

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Tres; Cada Dolor es Rastro de Vida<strong>

* * *

><p>Los días parecían no tener principio o fin. En realidad era como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de existir en mi concepción del mundo, como si en verdad el tiempo tuviera la obligación de detenerse sólo porque yo había dejado de pensar en él. Cada pestañeo se volvió una parte vital de mi vida, es que, si yo no parpadeaba era como admitir que mis ojos ya no tenían que ver más y por lo tanto tenían la obligación de quedarse cerrados.<p>

Era tan absurdo, tan estúpido. Cada segundo era vida que se iba entre mis dedos. Cada minuto era una eternidad que había dejado de vivir desde el momento en que tuve la certeza de que moriría. Moriría. Moriría y en lo único que podía pensar era en que no había disfrutado nunca de mi vida. Entre cada uno de mis ritos o disgustos, por algo me hacían perder la oportunidad de equivocarme, de sentirme derrotado y de aprender de cada uno de mis errores. Me había convertido en el ser más estúpido que en verdad creía haber alcanzado la _"perfección"._ Pero bien dicen que la perfección se logra con la muerte, sólo que la muerte era algo por lo que yo _no_ quería atravesar.

Hasta ese punto ya no sabía si tenía pánico a vivir, morir o al dolor, pues el dolor casi me indicaba estar al borde de la vida y de la muerte, era como esa especie de alarma que te anuncia lo que pasará. Todo mundo me observaba preocupado, pues para ese momento me tenía sin cuidado lo que hacía en esos días. El peligro parecía haber pasado a segundo plano, total, moriría en los siguientes días. ¿Que cómo tenía la certeza? Simple, el Sr. Dickenson me había anunciado que haría todo lo posible porque mi juicio, quiero decir, cirugía fuera lo más pronto posible.

En mi interior realmente rogaba porque el día en que la fecha se diera nunca llegara, quería evitar todo el suplicio, ¿para qué tanto escándalo? Iba a morir de todas formas, no veía el propósito de prolongar el momento con algo tan inútil. Fue cuando me pregunté si en verdad quería morir o si quería vivir. Era todo tan confuso, entre el miedo y la frustración perdí el instinto para conmigo, pues hacia el resto seguía siento Kai, Kai el chico que nunca contesta a cuestionamientos profundos, aunque me tomé la molestia de explicarles lo que pasaría con la cirugía. Mi voz monótona les hacía parecer como si fuese la cosa más normal y simple del mundo, aunque sabía que _moriría._

Y el dolor continuaba, el dolor continuaba segundo a segundo; y segundo a segundo la vida se fugaba. Sentía las lágrimas crecer en frustración. La frustración crecía y me sentía estúpido. Y estúpido me retorcía en ira. ¿Por qué a mí? Es decir, era una persona joven, dispuesta a enfrentar el mundo, a probar las mieles y hieles de la libertad. Sentía tanto coraje por no haberme permitido sentir. Era tan irónico, tan tonto, tan simple como el haber sonreído. ¿Por qué no lo hice? Me sentía el hombre más patético del mundo, aquel que está a punto de morir y en lo único que piensa es en si la vida valió la pena, cuando ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de _vivir_.

Estaba furioso conmigo. Qué irónico, el dolor me mostró que había vida dentro de mí. El dolor me mostró que era un signo de vida. Y conforme la intensidad del dolor la vida se iba, y a mí se me había ido por completo… Sí, el dolor es un rastro de vida, lástima que el dolor siempre anuncia que algo no anda bien.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Tercer día, tercer capítulo… Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han pasado a leer esta historia.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	4. Día Cuatro

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Cuatro; No Siempre Significamos de la Misma Manera las Palabras<strong>

* * *

><p>Puedo recordar, pero no quiero. Las palabras todavía resuenan en mi mente. Claro, qué más le daba al mundo si desaparecía. Odiaba cómo intentaban regalarme sus palabras huecas, sus palabras lastimosas. Odiaba el vacío que sentía al escuchar sus declaraciones, sus ánimos. ¿Por qué no podía entender que no quería escucharlos? Parecía que se empeñaban en que aceptara mi realidad, que me rindiera ante lo que me pasaba, ante mi muerte.<p>

Cada palabra me lastimaba más que el dolor mismo. Cada palabra significando de manera distinta en mi cerebro. Sus palabras de aliento se convertían en palabras pesimistas, _"saben que moriré"_ me repetía a cada instante, _"saben que moriré y desean engañarme" _concluía. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo, de lanzar mil maldiciones al aire, pedirles que me dejaran solo, y en lugar de hacerlo me quedaba callado, "agradeciendo" en silencio su apoyo moral. ¡Mierda, que es difícil! Aún siento esas palabras rodando mi cabeza. En algún punto sé que estaba y estoy mal, pero es que no puedo evitar sonar pesimista. Iba a morir y no quería aceptar la esperanza. Estaba muriendo y no quería aceptarlo.

Mis ojos se llenaban de nada por las noches, únicamente dejaba el sentimiento en mi interior, para ese momento ya tenía bloqueado cada uno de mis sentidos; ya pronto dejaría de preocuparme por sentir. Y los días pasaban de manera lenta, lenta y tortuosa, lo sabía, el tiempo había decidido detenerse para mí, para dejar mis agonizantes últimos minutos de vida. Los días eran soleados, el frío ni siquiera hacía su aparición, todo el clima era perfecto, el cielo despejado y el viento cálido como la caricia de una madre hacia su hijo. Y me sentí solo. ¿Dónde estaba mamá? ¿Dónde estaba papá? Estaba solo, no había nadie para mí, porque los que alguna vez estuvieron para mí me habían abandonado.

Me sentí patético únicamente porque no podía aceptar los buenos deseos, necesitaba sentirme miserable para aceptar mi muerte, necesitaba sentirme miserable para dejarme arrastrar por la oscuridad. El silencio era agonizante. Y eventualmente dejé de hacer lo que quería hacer, eventualmente yo solo comencé a cavar mi tumba; silencio y apatía como mis palas y maldiciones y lástima como tierra. Mi cuerpo de a poco iba quedando al fondo de aquel precipicio, por fin estaba muriendo.

Dormía sin dormir, descansaba sin descansar, vivía sin vivir… ¿A caso puede ser esto más patético? Qué débil me sentía, mi espiritualidad me había abandonado. Si en algún momento creí en Dios, mi visión de su grandeza desapareció desde el instante en el que me dejó a mi suerte para morir, porque, aunque rogaba y pedía diariamente, la respuesta de salvación jamás llegó a mí. El día se acercaba y Dios seguía sin responder. ¿En qué clase de Dios había creído? Hice una nota mental de preguntarle a la oscuridad una vez que la alcanzara por completo, faltaba poco y lo sabía.

Estaba asustado, solo y al borde de la muerte. Nadie me rescataría porque no era lo suficientemente importante para realmente ser salvado. Sus miradas sobre mí esperando verme caer. Tengo miedo, aún lo tengo, porque estoy parado justo al borde del vacío y no hay nadie que sostenga mi mano. Tengo miedo y mamá no responde al llamado, es mentira aquello que dicen que te esperan al inicio del túnel de luz cegadora. Para mí no hay nada, no hay nadie. Tengo miedo. Cierro los ojos y miro sus rostros, están allí para mí, para apoyarme ¿por qué no puedo sentir eso? ¿Por qué no puedo aceptar que me amen?

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lacryma Kismet** por su apoyo incondicional con esta pequeña historia, no saben lo importante que es esto.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	5. Día Cinco

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Cinco; Las Palabras No Siempre Llegan a Mis Oídos<strong>

* * *

><p>No era como si como si no me importara, simplemente no me sentía con el ánimo para escuchar a las personas. Nunca me ha gustado el hecho de que se me acerquen demasiado, no porque sienta repulsión hacia los humanos, sino porque a veces logran entrar en tu vida y lastimarte de maneras inimaginables, veamos a mi abuelo como ejemplo. Ahora puedo recordar que en algún momento lo quise, o más bien necesité pensar que lo quería. A veces me da vergüenza admitir que necesitaba cariño, es decir, era pequeño e incrédulo. Desafortunadamente no siempre la vida tiene lugar para niños como lo era yo en aquel entonces.<p>

Pero me estoy desviando del camino, quizá en algún momento cuente algo sobre mi infancia, de la cual, por cierto, no me gusta hablar. Todo el mundo siempre está preocupándose desde que saben lo que ocurrirá, lo sé, entienden tan bien como yo lo que pasará; saben sobre mi próxima muerte. Han pasado varios días y aún no puedo hacerme a la idea; es duro aceptar que hay un fin para todo, y que no todo fin tiene un nuevo comienzo, el fin es el fin. Estoy sintiendo esta ansiedad de nuevo. Este nudo en la boca del estómago que me dice que algo quiere salir, algo como ira, dolor, o quizá ambos.

Me gusta mirar por la ventana. No es que afuera haya un paisaje hermoso, es el mero hecho de poder mirar hacia la lejanía, hacia el infinito y las posibilidades que estoy dejando atrás. Siento otra vez la picazón en mis ojos. Este líquido transparente y salino que fluye a través de mis mejillas cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Me estoy sintiendo patético de nuevo. Sé que estoy solo, pero no significa que quiera estarlo, sólo que me asusta el pensar que alguien más pueda hacerme daño. Justo ahora estoy en desventaja. Es como si el dolor volviera, lo siento… Es justo como aquella vez…

Estábamos sentados alrededor de la mesa disfrutando de los alimentos. Hablaban de sus perfectos días, de sus perfectas vidas, mientras que yo repasaba el tiempo que me quedaba. Comía a la velocidad normal, no es como si tuviera prisa, en verdad el tiempo que me quedaba no era suficiente para cumplir mis sueños. Mis sueños. Mis sueños eran tan pocos, pero tan inalcanzables… Me perdí en algún momento de la conversación, intentaba recordar algo bueno en mi vida, ciertamente había momentos buenos, sin embargo todo el tiempo eran empañados por momentos malos. Movían sus labios de una manera singular, en realidad no sabía que estaban diciendo, era como si hubiera perdido mi capacidad de escuchar y entender.

Entré en pánico porque no sabía qué hacer y ellos se dieron cuenta de mi expresión, ¡maldición! El dolor de nuevo… Mi cuerpo empieza a contraerse, quisiera salir corriendo, quisiera dejar de sentirlo, es muy fuerte y me doblega. Mis ojos se cierran al mundo y se abren a la inconsciencia. Es tan oscuro y frío. La noche ha caído y no hay rastros del sol. Me gusta la noche, pero porque sé que en algún momento amanecerá. Ellos hablan, sé que lo hacen, pero francamente sus palabras no llegan a mis oídos. Me siento solo y vacío. Quisiera salir de este abismo.

Siento el silencio envolver el mundo en el que estoy, mi pequeña burbuja de dolor, mi burbuja de miedo, mi burbuja de ira; mi mundo de confusión. Estoy muy asustado porque no sé lo que pasará después de mi muerte. ¿Alguien llorará por mi ausencia o llorarán porque no pudieron arreglar sus propios pendientes conmigo? ¿Me extrañarán o seré una partícula de polvo más en sus vidas? El dolor continúa allí mezclándose con todas mis emociones. Tristeza, desencanto, odio, ira, dolor, confusión… Estoy sólo en esta noche, estoy sólo y en lo único que se me ocurre pensar es en cuándo va a salir el sol.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Agradecimientos especiales a **bladz-liska **y **Lacryma Kismet** por su gran comentario en esta pequeña historia, gracias por su interés =)

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	6. Día Seis

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Seis; No Todos los Sueños Pueden Cumplirse<strong>

* * *

><p>Aún está oscuro aquí, allá. El sol no quiere mostrarse y mis ojos parecen haber perdido la capacidad de percibir la luz. Todo es tan oscuro. Tan oscuro que podría decir que con tal negrura la vida podría no existir aquí. Aquí. Aquí estoy inmóvil, no puedo correr hacia ningún lugar porque no hay nada más que oscuridad. ¿Y si caigo? ¿Y si no es el camino? ¿Y si muero? Lo sé, estoy muriendo. No hay certeza más frustrante que el saber que la vida se ha terminado sin siquiera ver el final. ¿Cómo? Bueno, simplemente te sientas en un rincón y comienzas a lamentarte como yo ahora, sólo que yo no sé si estoy en un rincón, ni siquiera sé si estoy en algún lugar. ¿Estoy en el vacío? ¿El vacío existe acaso?<p>

No sé ya si tengo los ojos cerrados o abiertos, al final no sé si hayan o no perdido su capacidad de ver, es decir, no puedo ver nada. Lo peor de todo es que tampoco puedo escuchar sus voces. Lo único que tengo es esa sensación de que están allí, apenas y puedo sentir sus presencias, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo se vuelven más lejanas. Estoy comenzando a sentir frío. Mi cuerpo se entume por esta sensación de vacío que parece consumirme. Estoy solo y hace frío. La oscuridad me ha alcanzado. Siento mis ojos perderse, siento mi cuerpo alejarse, lo único que queda es mi energía, ya no tengo cuerpo.

No sé si estoy relajado o si estoy teniendo un ataque de pánico. No hay nada arriba ni abajo. ¿Estaré levitando? Tenía tan pocos sueños y tan poco tiempo, tenía tan poco que se acabó antes de poder nombrar mis anhelos siquiera. Quería ir a la universidad, graduarme con honores, tomar una copa y salir con los amigos, soñaba con tener una aventura apasionada, soñaba con un buen trabajo, soñaba con seguir soñando. ¿Iluso? Sí. Tenía tan poco tiempo que ni siquiera pensé en él. Hoy estoy muriendo. Mis pulmones rechazan el aire y duele. Mi cabeza quiere explotar y mi corazón se acelera, quizá morir es lo mismo que enamorarse, porque justo así me estoy sintiendo. Ese revoloteo en el estómago, el corazón acelerado, el cuerpo sudando y la incertidumbre de no saber lo que pasará.

¿Estaré enamorado de la muerte acaso? No, lo dudo. No es porque la odie, sino porque es algo que no comprendo. ¿Hay vida después? No, la muerte es la muerte, y la muerte es sinónimo de fin. Estoy muriendo. Lo sé. ¿Dios, acaso existes? ¿Me has abandonado? De pronto me siento como protagonista de una novela, de esos que parecen estar sufriendo demasiado, aunque mi única desgracia es que moriré. Intento respirar hondo. El pecho me duele, sí, ya sé, es por la falta de oxígeno. Ese sonido… Creo que lo he escuchado antes. Esas voces, reconozco esas voces. Esas voces llaman por mi nombre. ¿Qué es lo que dicen? Ah, sí, dicen que _muera_…

**~Dickenson~**

Estoy realmente preocupado. Hace algunos días Kai ha tenido estas pesadillas que lo despiertas por las noches, claro, cuando acepta ir a dormir. Desde aquel día se ha reusado a dormir. Dice que no tiene sueño, que no hay de qué preocuparse. Pero su rostro cada vez está más pálido, sus ojos parecen arderle de no poder sacar lágrimas para humectarlos, y es que lleva tanto tiempo sin querer dormir. Sé que no es nada fácil por lo que está pasando. Incluso yo tengo miedo por él. El dolor que refleja su rostro es tan abrumante, aunque comienzo a pensar que prefiere vivir con dolor que morir para sanarlo.

Quizá justo ahora quiera que lo despierte. Su cuerpo ha estado temblando por un rato, el doctor dijo que era mejor que descansara, el sedante que le aplicó parece ser bastante fuerte, es una lástima que tenga que verlo en este estado, aunque lamento más el que no quiera escuchar lo que le digo, al final de la noche, viene un nuevo día y con el día, el sol.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Agradecimientos especiales a **Lacryma Kismet** por haberme regalado otro comentario para esta pequeña historia, gracias =)

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	7. Día Siete

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Siete; Ante las Lágrimas la Duda<strong>

* * *

><p>Es el séptimo día y no sé cómo es que sigo "en pie". Es como si en verdad tuviera la fuerza para volver a caminar por el mundo, aunque éste esté en tinieblas. Mi respiración es normal, quizá un poco más pausada, pero nada de lo que deba preocuparme. Hace frío, pero no quiero abrigarme, quiero sentir esa sensación que enchina mi piel, ese escalofrío que recorre tu cuerpo sin darte tiempo a pensar siquiera, adoro esta sensación de frío, me hace recordar lo que <em>es<em> estar vivo. Todo mundo me ha estado observando, me irrita a veces y otras tantas ignoro el hecho, al final sólo soy un rastro de energía en este mundo, la cual eventualmente desaparecerá.

El Sr. Dickenson ha estado muy insistente, dice que es importante que reciba ayuda, sin embargo no quiero ir, bueno, no es que no _"quiera"_, sino que tengo miedo. Me he estado dando cuenta que tengo mucho temores, temores de los que nunca me había percatado, quizá sea únicamente sugestión, pero entre si es uno u otro me siento acorralado. Siempre he sido una persona distante, ya había mencionado eso de mi temor a acercarme a los otros, ¿cierto?, bueno, si no lo recuerdas te puedo decir que tengo miedo a que me conozcan y quieran alejarse de pronto, pero quizá eso lo discutamos luego, junto con lo de mi infancia. Creo que he perdido el hilo de la conversación, ¿dónde estaba?... Ah, sí… Siempre he sido una persona distante, pero últimamente soy una persona diferente porque aún estado rodeado de gente prefiero encerrarme en mis pensamientos, no que no lo hubiera hecho antes, mas ahora es el único lugar al que quiero pertenecer; me gustaría vivir en el mundo de las ideas.

¿Y si fuera uno de esos personajes que tienen una historia tan dramática? Ah, qué alivio sentiría. No tener qué preocuparme por mover las piezas de mi vida, solamente tendría que existir en el pensamiento de alguien más, y ese alguien tendría que pensar por mí y yo sólo me dejaría sentir. Parece atractiva la idea… ¿Y si muero? Bueno, no si muero, ¿y si me suicido? ¿A caso será menos doloroso que esta muerte inevitable? ¿Me verán como un cobarde o con un héroe que soportó tanto dolor que lo llevó a la locura? Comienzo a sonar más patético. Mi respiración es tranquila, creo que he podido dominar un poco de este dolor que parecía insoportable, creo que sí funciona el ejercicio. ¿Sabes, Nikolai? Estaba pensando en cometer suicidio, pero me preocupan las demás personas, es decir, yo moriré y se acabará mi dolor, pero ¿y los otros? ¿Qué hay de los otros?

Yo dejaré de sufrir, sin embargo creo que ellos me estiman, bueno, me estiman, es un hecho. Han estado muy preocupados, no quisiera darles un disgusto. Ya sabes, no quiero traerles más problemas. Vaya, hasta mi muerte parece una molestia completa. A veces, como muchas personas, también me pregunto el motivo de mi existencia. ¿Ya ves? Tengo este nudo en la garganta, creo que quiero llorar y gritar de nuevo. ¿Puedo hacerlo? Quiero decir, ¿te importa?, es que es complicado seguir hablando si contengo este grito. ─

─ Adelante, si te incomoda puedo salir un momento… ─

─ Te lo agradecería mucho, Nikolai. ─

**~Nikolai~**

Vaya, cuando elegí el camino a seguir nunca me imaginé que la vida fuera tan complicada y simple a la vez. Mientras que para mí el dolor es la forma más fehaciente de vida, para otros representa el final del mundo, el miedo, la frustración, el enojo, el sufrimiento. Me gusta mucho mi trabajo, pero a veces también me pregunto si en verdad puedo ayudarlos como les gustaría. Sé que no debería hacerme estas preguntas, pero es inevitable. Creo que es lo hermoso de mi trabajo, aprendo día con día, incluso aprendo del dolor ajeno y de mi propio dolor. Escucho sus gritos ahogados por las emociones contenidas. Quizá es momento de que intervenga. Ante las lágrimas la duda, la duda de qué fue lo que lo provocó y la duda de cómo hacer para sanarlo.

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	8. Día Ocho

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol…<p>

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Ocho; De la Realidad al Sueño y del Sueño a la Esperanza<strong>

* * *

><p>Creo que quedaré ciego. Al frente, a la izquierda, a la derecha, arriba, abajo y todo es blanco. ¿Por qué en los hospitales siempre hay blanco? Se me hace un "color" realmente vacío, aunque no tan temible como el negro, aunque pienso que ambos son la ausencia del color. Mi visión no es muy buena, es como si hubiera una neblina que distorsiona la realidad y las voces se escuchan muy lejanas y graciosas, hasta tengo el antojo de sonreír. Lo he intentado pero resultó sumamente doloroso. Ahora que lo pienso mi cuerpo se siente como si hubiera corrido por horas y horas, y todavía después de eso lo hubiera sometido a una golpiza, no es que lo haya vivido… bueno, ¿a quién engaño?, sí, lo he vivido, pero no es el punto. Mis músculos se sienten como una gelatina que ni siquiera ha cuajado en su totalidad.<p>

Este dolor en la cabeza está comenzando a realmente molestarme, ¿acaso dije dolor de cabeza? Oh sí, es por esas luces blancas tan brillantes. Cierro mis ojos con fuerza, la luz es muy molesta. El olor a amoniaco y a otros químicos que desafortunadamente me resultan familiares logra despertar esta sensación de angustia de nuevo. ¿En dónde estoy? Mi cuerpo comienza a temblar, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estoy muerto? Mis labios se mueven a voluntad propia, ¡Por favor, necesito una respuesta!

**~Dickenson~**

Fue un momento complicado, puedo recordar. Luego de la intervención, la cual por cierto tuvo que ser alargada por complicaciones, Kai fue trasladado a una de las tantas habitaciones del hospital. El cuarto de un blanco pulcro, sábanas blancas e incluso los sofás que rodeaban la cama eran blancos, las luces blancas, las persianas, la bata… Creo que ahora entiendo un poco la renuencia de Kai. El lugar en verdad parecía uno de esos hospitales en donde la sangre termina resaltando inevitablemente, lo cual era muy cierto, pues tras el vendaje y la bata el líquido carmesí comenzaba a fluir. La enfermera me había informado que era algo normal y que no debía preocuparme, y en realidad a mí no me preocupaba, sino a Kai.

Empezaba a volver en sí, su visión parecía desajustada y ansiosa por encontrar un punto fijo a dónde mirar. Noté pues que intentó levantarse de golpe, como cuando se tiene una de esas pesadillas. Me acerqué de inmediato, no sin antes presionar el botón para que alguien viniera a ayudarme, Kai parecía comenzar a temblar. Sus labios murmuraban algo ininteligible, quería entenderlo, pero resultaba imposible, era normal, después de todo apenas tenía unas horas de haber salido de quirófano y la anestesia todavía afectaba su organismo. Los doctores entraron rápidamente y me ayudaron a recostarlo nuevamente. Pude notar entonces que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

Sabía que Kai estaba asustado, pero como todas las personas intentamos pretender estar bien. Sabía que desde el momento en que habíamos pisado el consultorio y le habían dado el diagnóstico había estado ausente de la realidad. Sus días habían transcurrido como en un sueño, o qué va, una pesadilla de la que no podía ni quería volver. Lo entiendo, es difícil saber comprender que hay riesgos en la vida y que la muerte viene adherida a ella como la energía en el universo. Intenté hablar con él, sin embargo mis palabras fueron vanas. Es cierto que tengo cierta debilidad por el chico, es decir, es alguien que creció en una soledad devastadora y en una violencia que pocas veces es considerada violencia. Hasta ese entonces comprendí que para Kai era normal ser ignorado, hablarle con brusquedad e incluso ser insultado de maneras tan cotidianas como el ser llamado _"bastardo ricachón"._ Para Kai esto de saber que era mortal y que en realidad era igual al resto de mundo fue un duro golpe, pero jamás creí que lo llevaría al borde de una depresión tan severa y tan silenciosa.

Qué difícil es enfrentar la realidad, pero es más difícil intentar ignorarla y al final darte cuenta que de los sueños viene la esperanza. Soñar no es malo, lo importante es mantenernos despiertos para no perder de vista nuestras metas. Ahora Kai está despierto…

**~oO080Oo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Gracias a **Lacryma Kismet** por obsequiarme otro comentario y, por supuesto, a todas las lecturas obtenidas =)

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


	9. Día Nueve

Beyblade no me pertenece...

* * *

><p>-oO08( <strong>Nueve Días en Espera del Sol<strong> )80Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

* * *

><p><strong>Día Nueve; Lo Más Difícil del Fin…<strong>

* * *

><p>Creo que han pasado nueve días. Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Nueve días han pasado y aún estoy esperando por el sol… Nueve días se dicen fácilmente, pero estoy seguro de que nueve días son suficientes para que la vida empiece y termine, luches, te des por vencido o para que te pongas en pie y vuelvas a caminar por el mundo. En realidad nueve días son suficientes para mí. Es el fin. Nueve días y <em>éste <em>es el fin.

Siento mi cuerpo diferente, se siente más ligero, sin preocupaciones, sin estrés, sin dolor. Estoy seguro de que es el fin. Siempre supe que sería el fin, lo que pasó entonces fue que tenía miedo por lo que viniera, al final del día nunca se está preparado para nada, las cosas pasan sin advertencia alguna. No es como si las premoniciones _no_ ayudaran, pero al final resultan ser simplemente una posibilidad en el universo de que ocurran, no significa que sea la última palabra. Tenía miedo de cómo iba a morir, de cómo sería mi fin, sin embargo, ahora que he platicado con Nikolai me siento mucho mejor al respecto.

Nikolai me hizo entender que el miedo es simplemente una barrera que elegimos para evadir la realidad, para evitar enfrentar nuestros problemas. Ciertamente tenía miedo de cómo serían las cosas, si al abrirme al mundo sería doloroso, al fin de cuentas nadie quiere ser lastimado, mas allí radica el encanto, hay que vivirlo para poder saber cómo se siente. Y es así como decidí hablar de ello. Nikolai me escuchó atento y me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no es como si quisiera que el mundo me escuchara, sino que soy _yo_ quien _necesita _escucharse. Es decir, todo parte de lo que yo sienta, y como yo me sienta los demás me perciben. Parece realmente complicado, pero no lo es, es mucho más sencillo hacerlo, basta con querer.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que intentaba engañar al mundo, quizá si los convencía a ellos, podía convencerme a mí mismo, yo y mi reflejo en el otro. Fui un mentiroso porque no quise aceptar mis temores y por lo tanto no quería enfrentarlos, es mucho más cómodo sentarse en un rincón sin llorar, sin hablar, sin respirar… Pero la vida no se trata de eso, mucho menos se trata de nacer y morir. La vida se trata de nacer, aprender, vivir, ser feliz, estar tristes, sentir placer y dolor, descansar y agotarse hasta el día en que la muerte nos sorprenda. Sí, voy a morir, lo sé y acepto mi destino; _voy a morir._

Hoy, en este noveno día, puedo decir con libertad que estoy listo para el final. Ya no siento este pánico embargar mi organismo, ya no siento esta angustia tan terrible, ahora he arreglado mis asuntos pendientes, ya no hay nada que me detenga, ahora soy _libre_ de morir. He dicho lo que he tenido que decirme, he escuchado lo que tenía que escucharme, he sentido lo que he tenido que sentir, ahora soy consciente de que el fin es lo que quiero; sí, _quiero morir_.

El dolor por el que atravesé toda mi vida es algo que realmente no quiero volver a sentir, sin embargo el negarme a recibirlo de nuevo no significa que me arrepienta de haberlo sentido. Gracias al dolor pude experimentar el contraste entre el placer y el dolor, entre lo fácil y complicado, entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre la vida y la muerte. Hoy, en este noveno día, estoy consciente de que la vida no se resume a la dualidad de las cosas, sino a la unidad a la que te lleva este pensamiento tan antiguo y complicadamente fácil.

El dolor me llevó al miedo, el miedo a la negación, la negación a la introspección, la introspección al análisis y el análisis a la conclusión; y _hoy_ es el final. Justo ahora estoy sentado en mi habitación, no es muy grande ni muy pequeña, tiene una excelente vista hacia el jardín desde la ventana que se encuentra a mi derecha, y justo aquí he estado observando estos días pasar, casi en silencio, puesto que he estado escuchando el latir de mi corazón. Nueve días en los que la oscuridad parecía no querer desaparecer, nueve días en los que he esperado por el sol para poder decir adiós, sin embargo el tiempo se me ha agotado. Es momento del fin.

Nueve días han pasado sin realmente dormir. Hoy estoy cansado de esperar por el sol, estoy cansado de esperar por una solución fácil, estoy cansado de esperar por un milagro. Así que cierro mis ojos mientras me recuesto en esta cómoda cama. Hoy es el final. La luna nueva en lo alto, las estrellas jugando con códigos extraños, el viento helado arrebatando las hojas de los árboles y el sonido del mundo viajando en él son el escenario perfecto para el final. Mis ojos no sienten más esta picazón, estoy cansado y quiero dormir. Mis pensamientos revoloteando de un lado a otro mientras el sueño me arrebata el control de mis preocupaciones, de mis miedos y de mis pesares; el sueño me ha arrebatado el último momento de mí… Y entonces _nada_…

**-o-**

La espera del final realmente vale la pena, siempre y cuando se esté consciente de que lo más difícil del final es tener que comenzar de nuevo. Esta mañana mis ojos se han abierto para ver el sol y me he dado cuenta de que mi espera ha valido la pena, hoy dejaron de pasar nueve días de espera, hoy comienzo una nueva cuenta que no sé hasta cuándo terminará. Tengo miedo, lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que puedo enfrentar lo que venga porque me tengo a mí, y si me tengo a mí los demás están conmigo. Siento una sonrisa trepar a mis labios, se siente tan raro y tan bien al mismo tiempo, hace tiempo que no sonreía por nada. No es que vaya a cambiar lo que soy, porque no es el caso, sino que voy a vivir a mi manera, a decidir cómo vivir realmente y lo sé, la vida es complicada, llena de tragos amargos y tragos dulces, mas es así, eso es lo bello de la vida, vivir en la incertidumbre de la posibilidad; a mí, ahora, lo único que me toca es hacer probable todo. Sí, lo más difícil del final…

* * *

><p><strong>Día Uno; <strong>_**… Es Comenzar de Nuevo…**_

* * *

><p><strong>~oO080Oo~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias de antemano por sus lecturas<strong>

Y con este noveno día atrasado me despido de esta historia tan sencillamente gratificante. Me divertí experimentando tanto y realmente me siento satisfecha con el resultado. Muchas gracias a **Tacaema, Lacryma Kismet **y **Bladz-liska** que me regalaron sus comentarios a lo largo de los ocho capítulos anteriores, realmente se los agradezco :D

Bajo el acorde de: Waiting for the End (Linkin Park); Day Three: Pain (Ayreon)

Me voy tranquila y en paz jeje y bueno, nos leemos en alguna otra historia, me toca comenzar de nuevo a mí también xD

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, etc. ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
